Addicted To Her: Another Spemily Story
by AlliP
Summary: Soemily story time. Characters are not mine. Enjoy! #spemily #pll #emilyfields #spencerhastings
1. Chapter One

_**She's been sitting here for what seems like hours. She can barely breathe let alone move. It's hard enough realizing you like girls. It's even harder to admit you are in love with your best friend...**_

Emily is hanging out by the lake on a sunny summer day. She loves this weather. She's been so on edge lately, constantly worrying that someone will figure her out. Worried that her parents will find out. Worried that her friends will notice. Or somebody will see her stare at some random hot girl and and realize she's not just checking out the girls cute jeans. What would everyone think if they knew she just wanted to see what was under those jeans? This is all she can think about lately. She fears being shunned or cast aside and this scares her more than anything. Emily is so lost in thought she doesn't even notice when her best friend sits down beside her. She's lying on her back with her eyes closed taking a much needed rest from swimming. She jumps when she feels a warm hand touch her forearm. "Jesus! You scared the crap out of me Spencer!" Unable to contain herself Spencer bursts out laughing at her unamused friend. "I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just bored and your Mom said I could find you here." Relaxing a bit, Emily is glad it's Spencer who came to find her. Recently she's been thinking about the lacrosse player more than she probably should. At first she chalked it up to how little she's seen her friend lately. But it doesn't explain the jealousy she feels when the other girl brings up her new boyfriend. "So Toby asked me to hang out with him today." Emily puts on the best smile she can muster, "I'm happy for you Spence, but why are you here with me then?" Spencer looks at her friend like she doesn't understand the question. "Wow Em, way to make a girl feel wanted. You ever think that maybe I just missed your face?" The swimmer shoves Spencer's shoulder. "You're a dork Spence. But I missed your face too." Spencer leans back and her elbow touches Emily's. The swimmer feel her body stiffen and she tries to act normal, but Spencer's body being so close to her is impossible to ignore. Is this normal? To feel so aroused from a simple touch from you best friend? Emily wonders. But then again she's never felt this way around Hanna or Aria. This is what she was afraid of. Falling flat on her face for one of her best friends. How awkward is this going to be? " Em, what's wrong? You look like you're about to puke all over me." Emily sits up and is relieved and saddened by the lack of contact her body was relishing in. " I'm fine, just getting cold sitting here." Spencer sits up and looks at her concerned. "You want my sweater Em? I'm getting kinda hot out here." Emily hides her smirk. All she can think about is the irony of the situation. Spencer is in fact setting her soul on fire at this moment. What is she gonna think if she finds out Emily's secret? Will she lose her friend forever because she's some hormonal gay teenager who can't keep her mind in check? This is gonna be trickier to navigate than she thought.


	2. Chapter Two

Emily is awakened by the loud beep of her phone. Why do people insist on waking me up so early on a Sunday morning? She groaned and rolled over to grab the object of her frustration. All the anger in her disappeared when she saw who the text is from.

Spence: Hey gorgeous! Hope I didn't wake you.

Emily: Of course not. I ALWAYS wake up before 7am on a Sunday morning Spence.

Spence: You should get up because I'm headed to pick you up in 10. Besides, you don't need any more beauty sleep I can assure you .

Emily is quite intrigued. Why is she picking me up and why do I feel like she is flirting with me? You can stop those thoughts right now Fields cuz it ain't happening. Damn her reading too much into everything lately. Since there encounter by the lake last week, all she can think about is her best friend. And not in a friendly manner. Or maybe too friendly. Who cares. It's harmless really. Really it's not but I'm gonna just go with it and try to convince myself I don't want to jump her bones or anything else of hers I possibly could. Stop. Just stop. Crap I should answer and get the hell up.

Emily: Not that I don't trust you but where the hell are you taking me this early?

Spence: Glad you're on board! Now stop asking questions and get dressed. See you soon!

Emily jumped out bed and ran to the bathroom. Even though her brain was screaming at her to not get her hopes up. All Emily could think about was going on an adventure with her best friend.

Stop panicking. You're just going to hang out with your best friend. Nothing more nothing less. Why are you being so weird?

Emily hurriedly made herself look presentable and put on her favorite jeans. They made her look damn good in her opinion . Couldn't hurt to go the extra mile right? Stop kidding yourself. Spencer would rather borrow my jeans than take them off of me, but a girl can dream, she thought.

Emily was pulled from her thoughts by the doorbell.

"I'll get it Mom!"

Pam Fields was in the living room reading a book when she heard her daughter practically running down the stairs.

"Emily? What is going on? And why are you awake so early?" A confused Mrs. Fields asked her daughter. "I'm going out with Spencer somewhere." Emily almost shouted as she approached the front door. " Emily swung open the door and there in front of her was the most beautiful creature on the planet in her opinion. She didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity, when in fact it was only about 30 seconds. "Hey you." Spencer said. Emily's brain finally caught up but all she could say was "Wow." Spencer slightly blushed. Did she blush? Did I just say "wow" out loud? Crap I'm gawking at her. Why am I so damn awkward lately? "Hey. Hi. C-come in." She stuttered out. "Thanks." Hi Mrs. Fields. It's nice to see you this morning."

"Hello Spencer. What brings you by so early?"

"I'm just here to kidnap your daughter for a while if that's ok with you." Spencer said, suddenly feeling like she needed to have Mrs. Fields blessing for some odd reason.

"Spencer honey, I trust you completely. You can whisk her away whenever you like." Pam smiled.

Spencer smiled in return and turned to take in the appearance of her best friend.

Wish I could wake up and look that beautiful. Spencer thought. Realizing she was now staring at her friend she cleared her throat and stuck out her hand. "Ready for an adventure?" Emily smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand, allowing herself to be dragged out of her house. "Always." I will always be ready for any adventure with you. Always.


End file.
